A night out
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Hermione se ve obligada a entrar sola al baño mas tétrico de todo el castillo en la noche de Halloween. Ella planea entrar y salir como un flash, pero se encuentra con una complicación.


**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween de 2014 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

_oOo_

Era noche de Halloween en el castillo, y como siempre estaba decorado espectacularmente, grandes murciélagos vivos volaban bajo por los pasillos, las armaduras se movían y rechinaban cuando alguien pasaba cerca, calabazas iluminadas desde el interior mostraban una malévola sonrisa dentada, arañas descendían por las paredes desde sus telas y correteaban por el piso y Peeves estaba dejando una extraña sustancia verde fluorescente en todas las escaleras que hacía que las personas se resbalasen.

Los fantasmas iban de un lado a otro, emocionados por la noche, tanto que ni se fijaban por donde flotaban y atravesaban a los estudiantes cada dos por tres. Luego de la cena en el gran comedor que había consistido en un montón de chucherías saca caries y nada saludables (aunque deliciosas) de Honeydukes todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas salas comunes para festejar y armar escándalo.

Pero aun así, nada de eso era lo que ponía de mal humor a Hermione, en realidad ella había estado soportando todo muy bien, hasta que a los gemelos se les ocurrió la maravillosa (nótese el sarcasmo) idea de hacer la broma perfecta la noche de Halloween.

Llenar todos y cada uno de los baños (incluso los de prefectos) con bombas de olor. Solo habían dejado uno disponible, simplemente porque se negaban a poner un pie en el.

El baño de Myrtle la llorona.

El baño al que Hermione tenía que entrar ahora.

Ella no podría aguantar hasta que el olor sofocante se disipara de los demás baños.

Asi que tomando un profundo respiro frente a la puerta del baño, se animó y tomó valor y entró.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, solo con un par de raquíticas velas iluminando las esquinas, hacia frio y a Hermione se le pusieron los pelos en punta, se abrazó a si misma para mantener el calor.

Con toda la rapidez que era capaz sin ser torpe se dirigió a uno de los destartalados cubículos y libero su vejiga con un suspiro de alivio.

-Apuesto a que estabas a punto de explotar…- una voz chillona exclamó con una carcajada.

Hermione se atragantó y dejo escapar un gritito. Salió furiosa del cubículo para encontrar a Myrtle apoyada en la puerta del cubículo de enfrente.

-¡Myrtle!- reprendió, acomodándose la túnica y apartándose el revoltoso cabello castaño del rostro.

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa que vengas a reventar en mi baño…- respondió el fantasma con otra carcajada.

-¿Tu baño? ¡¿Tu baño?! Myrtle este no es tu baño, es un baño público de la escuela….tu solo…tu solo…- La voz de Hermione descendió mas y mas hasta desvanecerse en el aire, sin terminar la frase.

Myrtle la miró con una ceja alzada -¿Solo qué? ¿Solo morí aquí? ¿Solo he pasado, paso y pasaré el resto de mi condenada eternidad aquí? Está bien, puedes decirlo…- dijo dramáticamente.

Hermione frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos -Solo estas aquí porque tu quieres…Podrías salir y recorrer todo el castillo.- respondió la castaña duramente. -Podrías quedarte en cualquier otro lado que no sea este sucio baño…- agregó, cabeceando hacia la puerta.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Myrtle, así como el dramatismo de su expresión, en sus ojos se instaló una profunda y verdadera tristeza que Hermione nunca había visto antes, se le revolvió el estomago y se sintió culpable de haberle hablado tan cruelmente.

-Eso se lo dejo a los vivos…verás, allá afuera en el castillo, no hay nada para mi, nunca lo hubo. Me trae malos recuerdos de cuando estuve viva, en cambio, dentro de este sucio baño como tú le dices, a pesar de que morí aquí, este era el lugar donde solía refugiarme de momentos horribles en el castillo que ahora no son más que malos recuerdos… este lugar era y es mi sitio seguro…- explico el fantasma, con voz suave y baja, impregnada de tristeza.

Hermione tenía los ojos brillantes con lagrimas sin derramar -Yo…lo siento Myrtle, no quise…tienes toda la razón, tienes derecho a estar y quedarte donde quieras…- se disculpó.

Myrtle asintió y no dijo nada, se deslizo lejos de ella dándole la espalda, hacia los espejos.

-Deberías regresar a la fiesta en tu sala común, llevas un rato aquí y tal vez tus amigos se pregunten donde estas y vengan a buscarte…- dijo Myrtle sin mirarla.

-En realidad el sitio está repleto y hay mucho ruido, me incomoda…- respondió Hermione sin pensar.

-A mí también me incomodaba esas cosas…no era persona de fiestas.- dijo el fantasma con una amarga sonrisa. -Pero tú tienes amigos con los que divertirte y vivir la vida…deberías aprovecharlo.- añadió.

Hermione tragó en seco -Supongo que tienes razón…-

-La tengo. Ahora vete antes de que vengan por ti, no quiero a más personas aquí por esta noche…-

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, aguantando las lagrimas -Okey…- dijo y salió apresuradamente, pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró y miro la espalda traslucida de la chica muerta –Gracias…- susurró la bruja y con eso abandonó el tétrico baño.

-No…gracias a ti.- respondió Myrtle al vacio, se elevó en el aire y atravesó la ventana hacia la noche.


End file.
